Just Passing Notes
by lebunnylub
Summary: Eiji loves doing random things and getting attention, so he decides to start passing notes with the lovely Sakuno. With every note passed between the two, feelings begin to move. EijixSakuno. Fluff. one-shot


It's sickening sweet, in my opinion but I love how adorable this pair can be. It's like a sugar factory, or something Anyway! please read and Enjoy and if you're feeling awesome, review too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, all rights belong to Takeshi Konomi.

* * *

><p>You could say this was just done on a whim, something that popped into his adorable head that he couldn't help but act on. Still why did it seem to turn out to be so much more for the both of them.<p>

"Hey! = ^_^=" Sakuno looked and saw a piece of paper in her locker on top of her other things. She turned it over. "- Kikumaru Eiji! Nya!"

Sakuno was confused for what the note meant or why sempai was writing her, maybe it was a mistake. Yeah, It was probably a mistake, he probably meant to put it in a different locker, that must be it. She looked back on the first side and noticed the cute little cat face and smiled to herself. It was so like him. The bell rang and she quickly hurried to class, where she thought of what she was going to do about the little note. Should she confront him later? Or send him a note back, that seemed like the best possible choice for her.

After class, she went to his locker and placed a note she made in class that informed him that he accidentally placed his note in her locker. She then rushed to her next class forgetting that her next class was no where near his locker, what a stupid mistake on her part, she was such a ditz sometimes. When she got to class just in time, she seemed to let out a sigh. Wondering how he would respond, if he would respond. He didn't have too she noted to herself so she decided not to get her hopes up.

_"I won't get my hopes up"_ She thought while she was writing some notes.

Her eyes widened slightly and she stopped writing for a moment, she looked out to the window for a moment looking for a sign for the question forming in her mind.

_" Why would I get my hopes up in the first place?"_ She reflected a bit but heard the teacher scoff and frantically started writing in her notebook. She didn't want detention for spacing out, still once in a while she would glance out the window to see some slow moving clouds. Slow but always moving at a comfortable pace, she liked that.

She went to her locker and saw again another piece of paper folded up with Eiji's name on it. She tilted her head and slowly reached for it and looked at its contents.

"I meant to write you! Silly Sakunya! Lets pass notes from now on!" It read and Sakuno felt her heart speed up a bit, she felt warmer.

She got out a piece of paper from her notebook and wondered what she should write. "You want to pass notes with me sempai? I'm not the best person, I don't have a lot to talk about. Sorry. Sakunya? You're funny Sempai." She wrote it down and stopped by his locker. She wondered if that was good enough of a response.

Apparently it was, when she checked her locker again there was another note.

"Don't call me sempai! Call me by my name, please Sakunya! We can find random things to talk about! Like your favorite food!" He signed with a kitty face.

She smiled softly and could feel her face getting warmer, she was sure she was blushing and tried to take a deep breath to calm down.

"Eiji-kun, I'm still not sure why you want to pass notes with me, but thanks. I like this. My favorite food is any type of onigiri, it's so fun to make. What about you?" Her heart felt light when she slipped another piece of paper in his locker.

"Sakunya is a nice person, who wouldn't want to pass notes with you? I like this too and onigiri is super yummy, I've tried yours! They're super good! I like omelets I can make a pretty mean omelet, you'll have to try it!" He signed with another drawing this time a bear.

Sakuno hummed soflty to herself, her smile was growing and she was thinking of what it would be like to have an omelet made specially for her. She shook her head of that thought, not wanting to disillusion herself. This was just a passing trend, that he was probably doing on a whim, he never paid this much attention to her before. He was never mean or rude, he was always nice but he never really tried to talk to her or be with her. So this was not that important. Still why...why was she happy?

" Thank you Eiji-kun, I'm glad you enjoyed the onigiri, it makes me really happy when people like the food I make. Not that they like it but that it also makes them happy to eat what I make. I would love to try your omelet, Eiji-kun seems to have many skills." Her note was simple and she slipped it into his locker, not sure how many times she's been in front of it today.

She looked and saw sports were starting and classes were over, she wondered if she would get another note but the day was almost out. Maybe he wouldn't even respond and was only doing this for the day. She looked up at the sky to still see those slow moving clouds. She took a deep breath and went to the tennis courts to where she was practicing with the girls tennis team, every once in a while she looked over to the boys side and saw Eiji smiling and doing flips as he hit the ball. Her heart always seemed lighter after doing so.

After practice she went to her locker and slowly opened her locker. There was no note. Her heart seemed to grow heavy and her spirits fell. She closed the locker and quickly turned away and left, she could feel her depression growing as she passed the tennis courts and was trying to calm down. Telling herself over and over again she was being over dramatic and that it wasn't that a big a deal. It was just a day of notes with her sempai, nothing more. Nothing. She looked up at the clouds that were golden and pink in color from the setting sun. She let out a deep breath and relaxed.

"Wait!" She straightened up quickly and turned around realizing the owner of the voice.

"S-Sempai?" She blinked a few times.

"Hey! Sakunya! Call me by my name, and here." He handed her a folded piece of paper with a big grin on his cheek.

Her eyes widened and her face started to feel like it was burning.

"You better respond by tomorrow, I'm counting on it!" He said and raced back to where he came from but not before waving enthusiastically.

She stared at his retreating figure and couldn't help but nod and smile as he left her. She turned leaving the school then opened up the note in her hand.

"Sakunya! I think you should be a chief or a mom haha! I can tell you put a lot of love in your cooking, it shows! I'm just good at flipping an omelet wouldn't really call it a skill. I'm really good at using a fly swatter, my reflexes are lightening fast!" The note made her face turn completely red and she even forgot to keep walking forward. How was she going to respond to this?

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

"I don't think I would make a good chief, not enough talent and I'd probably hurt myself somehow, and I don't know about a mother. You can tell? I'm so happy! huh? a fly swatter, Eiji-kun, you're kind of weird."

"I think you're right, I wouldn't want you around all those knives and things. I think you'd be a great mom haha, not just because you can cook. Of course I can tell, it makes me happy when I eat your food. You should bring some to our next tournament! Bring extra for me! Hm? Me weird? -pout- I'm not weird!"

"And ovens and stoves with flames, that would scary. Okay, okay I'll bring extra but when is your guys next tournament? I need time to prepare and get ingredients, is there anything you like? Hehe, yes Eiji-kun is weird, just sometimes though. It's not a bad thing."

" That would be HO-RRI-BLE Sakunya! Be careful in the kitchen from now on, haha. Oh! baby plums or peaches! I like those in my onigiri! fish too! You're the best! Well, if you like that I'm kind of weird it's okay."

"I'm not that clumsy Eiji-kun. I mean I do have my moments but that's only when i'm rushed or stressed. Okay, I can make those, I like baby peaches too, they are very delicious. I like that you're weird, it makes you very interesting and fun."

" You're clumsy-ness is cute Sakunya. Thanks again, I can't wait to eat them. Oishi and I will win for sure now! Really? I like you too Sakunya!"

"You think it's cute? Well, thank you. I wish you and the whole team luck I will be cheering for you guys. Umm...thank you, Eiji-kun."

"Don't be shy Sakunya! Haha though I like that about you. I do wish you would smile more!"

"Oh okay, I will. Sometimes I'm just spacing out, it's not that I'm sad."

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

"Sakunya! You have such a pretty smile!"

"Really? I never thought it was that special. Thank you."

"It's adorable, what are you saying, silly Sakunya!"

"You're being to nice Eiji-kun. I'm getting a little embarrassed."

" Haha, No, I'm telling the truth. I saw you earlier with your friends and you suddenly showed the brightest smile I've seen nya!"

" You were watching me?"

" Agh! Not like a stalker! or anything! I'm not that creepy! I'm just saying, don't be mad!"

"No, I'm kind of glad, thank you Eiji-kun. It makes me happy."

"Hey Sakunya..."

"...Yes?"

"...Nevermind! I forgot! Umm...You should come bowling with the team!"

"Oh, okay if the rest of the team doesn't mind me coming."

* * *

><p>Day 17<p>

"Eiji-kun you're too hyper sometimes!"

"Sorry Sakunya! I didn't know that would happen! I'm sorry! I'm not worthy!"

"Haha, it's okay I know it was an accident but really?"

"Sorry Sakunya, let me treat you out after practice to make up for it!"

"Oh no you don't need to go that far!"

" I want too! Lets hang out Sakunya!"

"Eiji-kun...are you sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever be, you better not hide from me!"

"I would never!"

"Haha you better not because I'll always find you!"

"Always?"

"Always..."

* * *

><p>Day 21<p>

" Can ask you a personal question Sakunya?"

"...Sure."

"Do you like the nickname I gave you?"

"Huh? well it's not something I would pick for myself but I like it when you call me it. Sometimes it can be embarrassing though when you scream it infront of so many people."

"Oh..."

"Are you okay Eiji-kun? I still really like it."

"I want to call you Sakuno now."

"oh, okay then."

"Sakuno, can I ask you another personal question?"

"Sure, anything Eiji-kun."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Umm...yes."

" Me too..."

* * *

><p>Day 27<p>

"Eiji-kun, have you been feeling okay lately? You seem really distracted."

" Sorry Sakuno! I've just been busy thinking of...stuff."

"What kind of stuff? If you don't mind me asking? Is there anything I can do to help?"

" I'm not sure, Sakuno...this is hard!"

"What is Eiji-kun? I'm worried."

" You're really nice Sakuno, you know that? I feel better from talking to you."

"Really? well I'm glad I could help a little."

"You help more then a little, Sakuno. I want to tell you something really important."

" Do you want to stop passing notes?"

"NO WAY! Never ever! Sakuno this makes my day, I've never been happier!"

" Oh...I'm glad, I was worried you wanted to stop. Passing notes with you also makes me very happy."

"Do I make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Do I make your heart race? Do I make your face heat up?"

"All the time..."

"Have you ever wanted to hold hands?"

"...Even right now."

* * *

><p>Day 33<p>

" Hey Sakuno, I'm really nervous."

"About what? The game? I'm sure you and Oishi-sempai will win."

"No not that, Oishi and me can do anything, it's something else.

"Just be yourself, I'm sure you can do it, whatever it is."

"Sakuno, I can always count on you nya! I'm so happy to have you in my life."

"I'm glad, I'll always support you."

"It's settled then! I will do it!"

"Do what? What's settled?"

"Sakuno! be prepared because the next note you get is going to be a big one!"

"What?"

Sakuno placed her note in his locker and then looked at the note she just received. What was that supposed to mean? Was he going to just write a lot and or was he planning on doing something strange. She was confused, so very confused and she thought she started to understand him. This was confusing, she guessed she would just have to wait and see. Wait she did, her heart was racing a mile a minute and she felt she may even faint but she opened her locker. There was no note inside, she closed it slightly depressed and relieved at the same time. What was he going to do? She went to practice as usual and tried to to stare to long at Eiji on the other side. It was really distracting. SHe was scolded and told to run extra laps.

After practice she decided to just get changed and leave at once, a bit sore. She started her solitary walk home when she heard someone call out her name.

"Sakuno! Wait!" She turned around and couldn't help but blush with a small smile at the sight of Eiji running full speed towards her.

He came to a halt in front of her and handed her a piece of paper with a somewhat serious face, unusual for him. She stared at him bewildered and he gave her a nod still looking rather determined. She looked down at the paper in her hand and opened it up, did Eiji just gulp? She wanted to look at him but the words on the paper caught her off guard. First her hands started shaking, then her face started burning up, then her eye sight started going. Tears, started blurring her vision, then a serene smile spread on her lips as stared at the paper then to Eiji. He looked concerned and she blinked letting a few tears fall, he quickly brushed them off with his thumb, stroking her cheek softly.

"...So?"

"Yes." It was a whisper.

"Hmm?" He leaned teasingly close.

"Y-yes!" She said as a light giggle left her lips.

He smiled, quickly picking her up bridle style and spun her around with a cheer. She held onto his neck and was trying to tell him to put her down but was too busy smiling and laughing to actually form the words. The paper she was holding flew out of her hand and to the ground. It read:

"I Love You! Be my Girlfriend please!" So like him to just blurt it out.

* * *

><p>Enough fluff to kill a person I swear. Just kidding I hope you guys enjoyed and sorry for any errors! I suck sometimes...all the time.<p>

Anyway, Please Review! Please!


End file.
